Masachika Shiki
Shiki Masachika first appeared in the Z arc as he is a member of Z. He and Yuka Azumi have a close relationship and he has vowed to stay by her side forever. Shiki is also a relative to the middle school principal, Hī-sama and was supposed to take her place. Shiki appears only in the manga. Appearance Shiki is tall and has light brown hair and eyes with bangs sort of covering his eyes. Like Yuka, he keeps a youthful appearance and dons many costumes like her. Shiki also has a pierced ear. His age is probably the same age as Nodacchi. Personality Shiki's most defining trait is his undying devotion to Yuka Azumi. As he grew up in the academy Shiki felt no other purpose then being Hī-sama's inventional replacement as guardian of the academy. After meeting Yuka, Shiki found a purpose that is chosen by him, to always protect Yuka. Shiki will do what she wishes and follow what path she chooses without hesitation. Story Before Story He met Yuka Azumi when she put an alice stone inside his body and fell in love with her from then on. Shiki and Yuka became friends even though Shiki knew that was all they will be. He vowed to stay by her side forever. Later, rumors would spread that he and Yuka were engaged. When Luna Koizumi insults Yuka that she is a burden, Shiki steps in to stop her. He is seen when Yuka is running away from the ESP, along with the High School Principal and Jinno discussing what Yuka will do. He gives Yuka his and Hī-sama's barrier alice stones when she uses the warphole to leave to the outside world. During graduation, Shiki disappears without a trace and is most likely looking for Yuka and is later seen in an unknown city. He finds Yuka and follows her. The two became criminals by attacking ESP clones. Shiki tells her of information he obtained from Kaoru that the Z organization's leader is an ESP clone. Shiki and Yuka then meet Z's boss after Yuka cuts her hair and decides this. When Yuka chooses not to become a member he respects this and reminds her that he tread any path she chooses. Shiki says he will protect Yuka and let himself be the one to get hurt. Z Arc Shiki along with Yuka and some other members of Z break into Gakuen Alice. He causes an explosion, which injured a few. Narumi points out on the tapes about Shiki's three Alices Current Arc Shiki shows the pictures of Luna to Yuka. He goes with Yuka to Gakuen Alice to take Mikan Sakura away from the school. During the ESP's suprise attack he and Hī-sama attempted to protect everyone with their barrier alice. He is later seen with the HSP who was injured by the ESP, protecting them with his barrier. Shiki says Hī-sama's name, hinting something. At the end of Chapter 132, Shiki had appeared in Hana Hime Den and saw Hii-sama was lying on the bed, unconscious. He was holding Kazumi Yukihira who was injured and unconscious, and mentioned Hī-sama's name. In the early story of Chapter 133, he was sitting next to Hii-sama, listening to her words as Kakitsubata and the other princesses accompany him.In chapter 135 it is revealed that Shiki's various Alices and because of Hii-sama weakening that he could get Yuka and Mikan outside the academy without the use of the key. Alice He has one natural alice, the Barrier Alice which he inherited from Hī-sama. His Barrier Alice is just as powerful as hers, if not more. Gakuen Alice Volume 23, Chapter 135, Tokyopop. Shiki has three other alices that he got from Yuka, Teleportation alice, Illusion alice, and Explosion alice. His Barrier Alice is quite compatible, since Yuka's Stealing alice was able to put so many alices into his body; and stated by Tsubasa it took several times for Yuka to find a compatible stone for him. It is also stated that the most alices that anyone ever had was three.It was revealed that Shiki entered the academy using his Alices a huge problem for the ESP. Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article- Yuka Azumi Shiki is a relative of the middle school principal, Shiki's high compatibility with other Alices makes him the perfect partner for Yuka. Shiki develops romantic feelings for Yuka and holds her in high regard, though the latter does not share the same sentiments. However, their closeness to one another sparks rumors about them being engaged, much to Yuka's dismay. He's perceived as a cold person but only softens up when it comes to Yuka. Quite noble and fiercely loyal, Shiki is willing to do anything for Yuka, as seen when he sworn to stay by her side even though he will never be her 'special' person. In return, Yuka values the bond she shares with Shiki. Yuka's alices and Shiki's compatibility compliment one another, and the two are formidable foes during missions. While Shiki acts as her sword and shield, Yuka is usually the one to finish off opponents by weakening them with her Stealing Alice Hī-sama Main article- Hī-sama Hī-sama is Shiki's distant relative, which is probably why she allows him in her presence and shows no disgust towards him like she does to other males. He inherited her powerful Barrier Alice and was the long waited successor to be the protecter of the school. Although Shiki always felt that this future position was not a path he chosen and he with a heavy heart accepted it long ago. After meeting Yuka did he feel that he can tread his path and protect Yuka. Both Hī-sama and the HSP wished that Shiki and Yuka would escape their fates of being trapped in Gakuen Alice. Leading the two to break rules and sacfrice themselves so that they would be free. Trivia * Shiki along with Narumi and Yukihira create a love square for Yuka. * He has the most alices seen so far in the story, four; the third being Sakurano, Yuka and Mikan (later on in the manga) who have their three alices naturally. * In Chapter 111, when Yuka asked him not to get close to her, he showed Yuka her picture being affected by Narumi's Pheromone alice, causing her to drop her things accidentally. He probably has a blackmailing habit like Hotaru, but he used it only on Yuka to accept his request. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Barrier Alice Category:Illusion Alice Category:Explosion Alice Category:Instant Teleportation Alice Category:Gakuen Alice Graduate